The Innocent Death Eater
by Tootie
Summary: Danny is a 12 yo death eater who gets captured and lives w/ James, Lily and Harry until her trial.
1. Danny

Title: The Innocent Death Eater  
  
Summary: Danny (Danielle) is a Death Eater. The youngest one, at age 12. She gets caught and saved by James Potter. He is the only one who trusts her. He is the only one who is right about her. He cares for her until her trial, which will decide if she goes to Azkaban or if she goes to a foster home until her Dad comes home. Then, her life is pulled apart, even more so. Only one person cares. James Potter.  
  
Notes: This is not one of those Evil girl, Good guy fics in which they fall in love. That would be gross. A 12 year old and a 24 year old? Ewwwww! This is AU; cause James and Lily lives along with Harry. James, Sirius and Remus are Aurors. Peter isn't there. Never was, never will be. I guess that's all. Oh yea, please, please, please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Dan and I suppose her father but he doesn't show up, he's only talked about.  
  
Picture:   
  
Chapter One: Danny  
Dan ran through the trees and climbed up a huge tree because she was put down for lookout. She saw the others down below. She fastened the mask and pulled the hood up. She clutched at her Dark Mark, which was burning. Voldemort appeared and he began to talk. They were planning to attack a Muggle Boarding School. Dan squinted. Was that someone moving in the trees? Oh, dear god, please, don't let it be Aurors. Please be an animal. She prayed silently for she would have a slim chance if escaping because she couldn't apparate. After all, she was only 12. Her heart sank as she saw Aurors appear. She leaped down from her perch and ran into the circle of Death Eaters. She interrupted Voldemort and said "My Lord, Aurors, coming this way!" He nodded and everyone apparated and Dan took off through the trees.  
  
She heard a shout and knew she had been spotted. She kept running. She looked behind her and saw 3 forms after her. She ducked a spell and tried to circle around them. Apparently they knew that, because one was waiting for her. He tackled her and landed on top of her. She fought him screaming, "Let me go!" over and over. The others came over, breathless. She saw those two had black hair and looked like brothers, except one of them had glasses and his hair was very messy. Another had blonde hair, like hers. The one pinning her down got up while keeping a vice-like grip around her wrist. She fought him and the one without glasses pointed his wand at her and she fell to the ground, tied up.  
  
The other one (James) reached for her hood and pulled it back revealing her blonde braid and pulled the mask off, showing her face. He gasped when he saw it was a little girl. He pulled her to her feet and said "Merlin, they get younger and younger every time. How old are you kid?" She said "12." The Aurors looked at each other, they plainly weren't expecting that. He untied her legs so she could walk and steered her over to Moody, questioning her the whole way.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Danielle Davis."  
  
"Where do you go to school?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"What year and house?"  
  
"Second and Gryffindor."  
  
At this point, they had reached Moody. He reached for her to take her to Azkaban but James spoke up. "Moody, she shouldn't go to Azkaban. She is only 12. It'd kill her."  
  
"She's a Death Eater, Isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but I seriously doubt she's very dangerous. It didn't take long for Remus, Sirius and I too get her."  
  
"What do you suggest, Potter?"  
  
"Let her stay with me. Lily and I have a guest room and we can put charms on it and such. Her lessons could be owled to her then she wouldn't fall behind."  
  
"Well . . . I suppose, as long as you follow some rules."  
  
"Sure. What are they?"  
  
"Let Lily take care of the charms, don't get tricked by her and don't trust her."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Moody nodded and James wrapped his arms around Danny and apparated to his house. Sirius and Remus followed. They heard a voice call out "James? Is that you?" 


	2. Her new place

James answered back "Yea, Lils. Padfoot and Moony are here too. We have a um guest."  
  
Lily came in holding four year old Harry at her waist. She put him down and Harry ran to James who picked him up and hugged and kissed him. Harry was passed onto a grinning Sirius and James took Danny by her elbow and led her to Lily.  
  
James kissed Lily and said "Lily, this is Danielle. We captured her and she was going to be sent to Azkaban, but we stopped it. She'll be staying here for a while. Don't worry, she's perfectly harmless. I'll go get the room ready."  
  
Lily nodded and motioned for Danny to sit. Danny did. Lily began talking to the little girl. Just some small talk to keep her occupied. Harry wandered over to her with his thumb in his mouth.  
  
" 'Lo."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"Danny."  
  
"How come you're tied up?"  
  
" 'Cause I was captured. Thanks to your Dad and his friends."  
  
"Y'mean you're a bad girl?"  
  
"Guess you could put it that way."  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Harry! C'mon. Let's get everyone some dessert." Lily interrupted.  
  
Harry nodded and toddled away with Lily. Sirius and Remus came over. She said, "What's going on? Why aren't I in Azkaban like the others?"  
  
"Because James couldn't let a kid like you be put in a place like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Mom's dead and Dad's over Asia."  
  
"Sorry, about that."  
  
"Over Asia?"  
  
"It's ok, and yea. I got my powers from Mom. Dad's a muggle, so he has a muggle job. He's a pilot."  
  
"I see."  
  
James came back down and went into the kitchen. He talked with Lily and she apparated upstairs for the Charms. Harry and James came out carrying cake. A couple minutes later, Lily appeared in the living room and shook her head to see the cake was gone. James pulled Danny to her feet and led her up the staircase and they passed 5 doors, a bathroom, Lily and James' room, Harry's room, Sirius and Remus' rooms when they stayed over, and stopped in front of the sixth door. James opened it and led her in. The room was a peach color with matching bedspread. There was a desk and bookcase. James cleared his throat and said "Danielle, you will stay here until your trial. You will not leave here unless you behave and we trust you. Don't try to escape. You'll get shocked and an alarm will go off." She nodded. 


	3. Dad and The Trial

Before I start writing, I apologize to EVERYONE. I am SO sorry this took so long. Originally, I had writers block, then I eventually forgot about it (SORRY!) and thanks to Yami no Tsuki's 5 reviews and a few death threats from her/him, I've gotten back on track. Once again I'm very very sorry. Everyone, thank Yami no Tsuki for getting me back to this. I still have writers block so I'm using an idea I was saving for later.  
  
Time passed slowly, at least to Danny. She spent her days doing schoolwork Dumbledore would secretly mail to her. A food tray would appear at 8 am, 2 pm, and 7 pm. Once she finished, it would disappear. At 8, James would come with her mail and the Daily Prophet.  
  
Danny looked up when she heard someone coming. It was way too early for anyone to visit, except Harry and it wasn't his footsteps, it was either James or Sirius. The door opened. It was James. He looked somber.  
  
He sat on the bed next to her and said "Danny, I'm afraid I have very bad news. Your father's plane is lost. The last report from him said his fuel was running low and he was going to land that night. That was a week ago." Danny said, trying to find a way he could be alive "But they didn't find him! He could still be alive!" James shook his head sadly "He was flying over the ocean. There was no place for him to land." "Light and water." Danny said remembering. She began to cry.  
  
James thought for a minute. He had been warned to get close to her, but the poor thing's father had died. . . He put an arm around her and consoled her as she cried, her tears soaking his robes.  
  
A month later, it was time for the trial. James took her into the courtroom. She sat down and the chains locked themselves around her arms. She was questioned.  
  
"You're a death eater, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"And you're loyal to You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Kinda. I didn't spy, but I hated You-Know-Who."  
  
"How many people did you kill?"  
  
"None. I couldn't kill."  
  
"How many people did you betray?"  
  
"None."  
  
The minister scowled and called James as a witness. James basically said "She has never shown any signs of violence and was perfectly nice to me and my family. I would trust her with my life." The minister nodded and said "Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?"  
  
To be continued.  
  
I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I own Danny. And some of the plot.and my computer, and my books. 


End file.
